Lost in the Eternal Twilight
by emeraldprincess
Summary: Sarah has moved on, and completely repressed her memories of the Labyrinth. However, the Labyrinth is far from forgetting her...
1. the beginning of the end

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the characters are not. They belong to Jim Henson (I'll let you know if any original characters come in). This applies to every chapter.  
  
Sarah sat in her room after she had defeated the Labyrinth, her new friends from the Labyrinth long gone, but the sounds of their joyful party were still echoing in her head. Her room was a mess (not like it was usually in perfect condition to begin with) and she was getting tired. She let out a huge yawn, and decided it was time to call this everlasting night to an end. She turned off the lights and sprawled out on her bed, and was asleep in minutes. However, Sarah was completely oblivious to the snowy white owl, perched on the tree branch outside her window, that was peering intently at the sleeping girl.  
  
- I know, I know. Short chapter.. okay, extremely short chapter. But I just started this, so I have to kind of figure out where this story is going to head! 


	2. a fresh start

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Disclaimer, as usual, applies to this chapter.  
  
-The next day.  
  
Sarah rose early in the morning, stretching before her window to greet the sunrise. She went into the kitchen and made breakfast for her family, a first. She usually would wake up late and make breakfast for one, while Karen muttered about "the inconsiderate teen" in the background. This morning however, Karen and Sarah's father woke up to the aroma of coffee and bacon. As they walked downstairs, they were surprised and somewhat shocked to see Sarah sitting at the table, eating her breakfast as she read the newspaper. "Good morning," she chirped. Her stepmother and father were floored. They were positive they were in for a long day of Sarah sulking and making faces at them, and instead she was in a great mood and made breakfast for the entire family. They tentatively sat down, nervous that something that they would say or do would trigger her to remember how angry she was the night before.  
  
Karen, knowing she was on thin ice, decided to try anyways. "So, Sarah, did you and Toby have a good time last night?" Sarah stared at her while she was in mid-chew of her toast. She gulped it down and smiled slightly. "He was a perfect angel, we had no problems at all." Karen and Sarah's father exchanged glances. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my daughter," Sarah's father joked. "Dad. that is such a lame joke. I guess you can say that I had an epiphany last night, and it made me realize that I had to grow up. I can't be a kid forever." Her father stared blankly at her, then smiled as he rose and hugged his daughter. He had been worried about her ever since her mother left them three years ago, and for the first time since Linda left, Robert knew his daughter was going to be alright. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a lot to do. I'll be cleaning my room if you need me." And with that, Sarah walked away from the table and upstairs, leaving Robert and Karen still bewildered to what happened to cause such a change.  
  
Sitting on the floor of her bedroom, Sarah was surrounded by all the priceless keepsakes of her childhood. She picked up a figurine with a ball gown and wound it up. When she heard the song it played, she let out a cry and threw it into the cardboard box she had next to her. Sarah realized she had been holding her breath, and slowly exhaled. Next she put her wooden Labyrinth puzzle into the box, and two bookends that look similar to Hoggle. There were many more miscellaneous items, but she saved the most important thing for last. She held it in her hand for a long time, slowly rubbing her hands over the worn red leather cover. Sarah traced the gold lettering with her fingers, and knew it was time to move on. As she turned towards the box to put the book away, a slight breeze blew through her room, and on the tip of the wind, she heard her name "Sarah." it was the slightest hint of a whisper, she wasn't even sure she heard it. She stood up and walked to the window. It was already twilight (Sarah hadn't realized she spent so much time packing away her childhood belongings), and as she stared out into the haze, she could have swore she saw a white owl flying in the distance. "Goodbye, Jareth. At least for now." 


	3. mysterious fruit

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Sarah was now 20 years old, and all grown up. A student at NYU, and aspiring writer, she appeared to have completely moved on from her short stay in the Underworld. But then again, appearances can be deceiving, can't they?  
  
It was early morning. Sarah rose with a slight groan. Summer break had just begun and she had successfully finished her second year of college, yet she already felt lazy. But she knew she had to pack and be on the road by 10am. So, with a lot of effort, she threw together her belongings and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading out to her car. Settling in her seat, she felt a lump underneath her. Wondering what the hell she left on her seat, she reached underneath and pulled what she was sitting on. For a split second, Sarah couldn't comprehend that she was holding a peach. For a split second, it looked like something else. For a split second, the peach looked like a crystal ball. Sarah's head began to throb. She knew that there was a reason she had an un-natural dislike for peaches ever since she was in high school, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember why. It brought up thoughts of dark shadows and eerie feelings that sent a chill down her spine and raised the hair on her neck. Her friends and family teased her, telling her that she created her own phobia, a fear of fruit. But how the hell did a peach end up on the front seat of her car???  
  
With a sound of disgust caught in her throat, she threw it out of the window and placed her hands on the steering wheel to calm herself. "It was a piece of fruit, you moron. Why do you act so stupid?!" Sarah whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she started the car and began the long drive home. After what seemed like forever, she pulled onto the familiar street that her home was on. Toby was sitting on the front porch with her dog Merlin, waiting for Sarah's car to pull up. When he saw her car, he ran inside shouting that Sarah was home. Sarah laughed slightly, he had really grown on her in the past few years. It was hard to believe Toby was already six years old. He had as much of an imagination as Sarah did when she was his age, if not more. He and Sarah had made a tradition of telling Sarah bedtime stories he made up himself whenever she came home to visit, and she was sure there would be another good one tonight.  
  
Sarah had barely gotten out of the car when she was tackled by her little brother, him wrapping his arms around her waist so tightly she had to gasp. When he let go, she picked him up and swung him around. Both of them giggling uncontrollably, with Merlin barking in the background was quite a sight for the white owl sitting in the tree across the street, in the shadows of the falling dusk. But even if Sarah did see the owl watching her and Toby, she wouldn't have remembered why it would infuriate her. She had no memory of the Underground or it's ruler.  
  
"Soon." a silky voice whispered. Sarah's head shot up. She could have sworn she heard something. But she looked too late. The owl had already flown away.  
  
-Yes, I know these are short chapters. But I'm writing these off the top of my head. Once I know where this story is headed, I promise there will be incredibly long chapters. :0) 


	4. story time

-CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Come on, Sarah!" Toby shouted as he pulled Sarah into the house, where Robert and Linda were waiting to greet Sarah. "How was the ride home, honey?" her dad inquired. "I got stuck in some traffic leaving the city, but other than that it was a breeze," Sarah replied. "Oh, sweetie, you must be starving. We have dinner waiting in the dining room. Why don't you go wash up and I'll set the table," Karen said. Sarah smiled and nodded. Sarah still couldn't believe how Karen had really taken a 180-degree turn as far as temperament goes. Sarah would never admit it, or even realize it, but the real reason was it was her attitude that had changed. She was no longer the selfish child she used to be. Sarah was a mature woman now. Her step- mother was never truly evil, they just didn't see eye to eye for awhile.  
  
She opened the door to her private bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face. Sarah grabbed at a fluffy pink towel hanging next to the sink and dried her face. Glancing up into the mirror hanging above the sink, she let out a sudden gasp. Two black beady eyes were staring back at her in the mirror. The eyes were framed by silvery white feathers, and the eyes peered at her as though they knew something she didn't. The wings were spread high above the head of the owl, and the claws were clutched on a tree branch. After Sarah caught her breath, she realized it was only a painting of an owl, reflecting behind her in the mirror. "What the hell is going on with me today? First that peach, now this weird painting of an owl just showing up out of nowhere. What is going on." Sarah asked aloud, puzzlement shadowing her eyes. She shook her head and headed back downstairs.  
  
After dinner was cleared off the table, Sarah sat back down with a cup of coffee to have small talk with her dad and step-mother. They chatted about little things, how Sarah's final exams went, how old friends were doing, what she was planning to do for the summer, etc. Finally, when there was a lull in the conversation, Sarah took the opportunity to ask them about the painting. "So, where did you guys get that interesting painting in my bathroom," Sarah asked casually. "Oh, don't you just love it!?" Karen squealed. "I was out with my sister at this antique shop and when I saw it, I had the strongest impression that I should get it. And it made me think of you, Sarah, for some reason. That's why I hung it in your bathroom, since I know you don't like your room to be touched." Sarah's dad laughed and made a joke about Karen and her sixth sense. Sarah leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. She knew there was something meaningful about an owl, but it was lost to her, and it drove her nuts. There was something about it. something. But what??  
  
"Sarah!! Come upstairs, it's time for my bedtime story!!" Toby yelled down the stairs. Sarah laughed, said good night to Robert and Linda and headed upstairs. Toby was sitting on her bed in his pajamas with a tattered teddy bear. "I see that Lancelot has been keeping you company," Sarah said with a smile as she flopped down onto the bed next to her little brother. "Yeah, I practice all my stories on him before I tell them to you. He really likes tonight's story." Sarah laughed and threw a pillow at Toby. He shrieked with laughter and threw Lancelot at his sister. "Hey! That's no way to treat a knight of Camelot," Sarah said, holding Lancelot in her lap. "Are you ready for me to tell you my story tonight?" Toby asked her. "Yeah, you can start anytime, munchkin."  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a fair princess named Sandra. She lived in a palace with her father and mother. They were all very happy together, and had many happy days. But one dark night, the queen (Sandra's mother) died, leaving the king and the princess sad and lonely. Then, years later, the king found a new love and they married. Sandra did not like the new queen. By now, Sarah was a teenage princess and she talked back, and was rude. When Sandra's step-mother had a child, Sandra took her anger out on the little prince, which greatly upset the king and queen." Toby paused for dramatic flair. Sarah stared at him, biting her lower lip. "Toby, does this story have any real people in it?" "Nope. I had a dream about this family, so I just added on to it." "He must not realize the similarities between the make-believe family and our own." Sarah thought to herself.  
  
"The princess lost sight of the real world. She read books all day, and didn't like to be with other people. The king was worried about her. One night, the king and queen had to go to a ball. Sandra was asked to stay at the palace and watch the little prince. She threw a fit, but the king and queen left anyway. Sandra went into the prince's chambers, where he was crying because he knew she was mad. She made up a pretend story about goblins and magical worlds, and how a goblin king was in love with her. The goblin king had powers, magical powers. He could take children away and keep them in his castle, where they would turn into goblins. Sandra wished the goblins would take her baby brother."  
  
"STOP!" Sarah yelled. "Sarah, what's wrong? I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Toby asked, with a bewildered look on his face. "I-I. I already know this story. You told me it before, or you got it out of one of my old books," Sarah stammered. "No I didn't, I told you already. I dreamt this story, and now I'm telling it to you." "Toby, look. I'm really tired. How about you finish your story tomorrow night?" "But, Sarah! I haven't even begun it! There's still the part where Sandra goes to the goblin king's world, and she makes friends there, and she dances with the king, and-" "Toby, stop it!! Please, you can tell me it tomorrow night." Sarah said angrily, rubbing her temples furiously. "Well. okay then. Goodnight, Sarah." Toby said as he slipped out of Sarah's room with Lancelot, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What is wrong with me?!" Sarah thought to herself. "I didn't have to freak out at Toby like that." But his story scared her. She knew from the beginning it had to be about her. The similarities were too great. A spoiled princess whose mother died young that resented her step-mother and half-brother? How could it be anyone but her?? But, if the princess in the beginning of the story was her, what was all that jazz about goblins and magic and different worlds? Sarah's head was throbbing from thinking this over and over. Giving up for the night, she turned off the light and collapsed on her bed, asleep in minutes. Outside the moonlight-washed window was a white owl, perched on a tree branch, looking into the window. It gave a single hoot and flew away. 


	5. revelations

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Sarah woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. She got out of bed, slipped her slippers on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Karen was standing in the kitchen, almost finished with making breakfast. "Oh, good morning, hun. Did you sleep well?" Karen asked. "Yeah, I was out like a light." Sarah replied. "Okay, well your father and I have a reservation for brunch with a few of our friends and then we were going to spend the afternoon going antique hunting over in St. Charles. Can you stick around the house and keep an eye on Toby?" "Yeah, it's no problem, maybe I'll take him over to the park or something." Sarah said. Her father came into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. "Oh, and by the way Sarah," he said "we think Toby has been developing an imaginary friend, so don't think too much of it if you hear him talking to thin air." "Okay, thanks a lot, Sarah. You don't know what a big help you are!" Karen called over her shoulder as her and Robert headed out the front door. Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, then stood up and decided to go see if Toby was up yet. She walked up the stairs and heard Toby talking. It wasn't clear because she could see his door was closed. She stood next to his door and pushed it open. Toby was sitting on the floor of his bedroom in his pajamas, his back to Sarah, trying to read a book, "T-th-through d-dan- dangers unt-told, and h-hardsh-ships un-un num- num." "Through hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen." Toby turned around and looked at Sarah, whose face was pale white, her hand clasped over her mouth. "Toby, where did you get that book?" "Hey Sarah, I found it in a box in the attic, I was learning to read it. Did you ever read this book to me, it sounds familiar?"  
  
Sarah dropped her coffee cup, and it shattered on the ground. For a second she didn't even notice, then Toby started to walk towards her and she said "Oh, Toby, hang on, you don't have anything on your feet." She picked him up and carried him over the broken mug and set him down in the hallway. "Sarah, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" "What? No, of course not, munchkin." Toby went downstairs to watch cartoons while Sarah cleaned up the mess. She sat on the floor, leaning her back against the door. How could she have forgotten? The Labyrinth was such a turning point in her life, and she had completely repressed all her memories of it. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus... Jareth. She froze when she thought of him. The peach, of course! "That's why I hate peaches!" Sarah thought. And she had right reason to, the guy was a total creep, drugging her with fruit and locking her in a crystal ball with a bunch of dancers?? Sarah picked up the last shards of the broken mug and walked downstairs.  
  
"I don't know, Jareth. She's upstairs; do you want me to get her for you? Okay. bye. I will." Sarah heard Toby's voice floating in from the living room. She jumped down from the third step up and ran into the living room. Her brother was standing there alone. She got down on her knees so that she was eye to eye with Toby and grabbed him by the shoulders "Toby, who were you talking to?" "Jareth." "Where is he?" "He left, but he gave me something to give to you." Toby held out his hand and Sarah gasped. Her brother dropped the miniature crystal ball into her hand. "He told me to tell you it was a keepsake, now that you remember."  
  
"Jareth!!" Sarah stood up and shouted. "I demand that you leave my little brother alone! Leave us all alone, we don't want you here!!" "Sarah, no! Jareth is my friend!" Toby cried. "Toby, you don't know what you're talking about, he is a very bad man." "You're just saying that because you're scared." "What are you talking about Toby, I'm not scared of him!" Sarah said indignantly. "I never said you were scared OF him, you're scared because you used to have feelings for him and you don't know what will happen if you see him again." Sarah stared at Toby, her mouth hanging open from shock. She dropped down onto the couch and tried to think, but her mind was too troubled. "Sarah," Toby sat on her lap and stroked her hair, "Jareth needs your help, that's why he's been here, talking to me. Mommy and Daddy can't see him whenever he comes, so they think I made him up. But YOU know he's real. He told me that you even went to his world before. Can we go there sometime Sarah?" "Toby." Sarah said tiredly, "the reason I was in his world was to get you back. Don't you remember? He kidnapped you, and I had to get through his Labyrinth before I could get you back." "That's so cool! So I was in the underground too!? Aww, Sarah, can't we go there again, just for a few hours. Why can't we go today, Mom and Dad won't be home for hours and hours!" "No, Toby, I refuse to go there again." Toby looked at her like he was going to cry, and he ran upstairs and slammed his door. Sarah sighed, she didn't like making him upset. The phone rang. Sarah went and picked it up. "Sarah, it's Karen. There's massive storms out here in St. Charles, and most of the roads have been flooded. Your father and I are going to stay at a hotel and hopefully be back by tomorrow. It all depends on the conditions then. The storm is supposed to be heading in your direction, so be careful and don't go outside, okay?" "Yeah, sure Karen."  
  
Sarah went into her room, and sat in front of the mirror. She had only called her friends once, she didn't know if it would still work. She heard a rumble of thunder and glanced out her window. It looked like the huge storm was headed over here, after all. Sarah settled herself, she stared at her reflection in the mirror and said "Hoggle, I need you." Nothing happened. Sarah laughed at herself so being so stupid, but inside she felt like she was about to cry. She stood up and started to walk away, when the mirror began to get hazy, and Hoggle appeared. "Sarah. is that you?" Hoggle said. Sarah turned around and a huge smile broke onto her face. "Hoggle!! How are you?" "I'm. I'm good. If you don't me me askin' yeh, why'd ya stop talkin' to me?" "Oh, Hoggle I am so sorry. I don't know why, I guess I had myself convinced that the Labyrinth was nothing more than a fairytale. How is everyone over there??" "Good, good. Erm, Sarah there is something you should know, though. Jareth, he. he hasn't been quite right since you left. For months after yeh left, he moped around and nobody saw him during the day. And now, well. to be honest, he's changed the Labyrinth completely. Even the time frame. It's been twilight for the past few days. Sarah, I think we need yer help. Nothing else has worked." "Hoggle, what can I do, though? Oh., oh dear god, if he's as out there as you're saying. he's been here talking to my little brother! Hoggle, I'll be back in a little bit, I HAVE to tell Toby that he must not talk to Jareth anymore!" "Sarah, wait!" Hoggle shouted, but Sarah had already run out of her room and down the hallway.  
  
Sarah walked into Toby's room just as he said "I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah away right now!" "Toby, no!!" He turned around and smiled at Sarah "Now we'll get to go to the Labyrinth!" "Toby, do you have any idea what you have just done! We can't go there, it's too dangerous!" The storm was getting worse and worse outside. Toby ran downstairs, with Sarah running behind him. They stopped in the living room, where there were two glass doors that lead out to the deck. Sarah's back to them as she tried yet again to explain to Toby that the Labyrinth was too dangerous for him. His eyes widened, and for a moment she thought she had gotten through to him. But then, the glass doors flew open and an owl flew into the room. "Dammit!!" Sarah exclaimed, and shut the doors. She turned around, and there was the Goblin King, in his full glory, wearing black leggings, a black vest, and velvet black gloves. "Well, well well. it has been awhile, hasn't it Sarah darling?" "Not long enough," Sarah snarled. "It's good to see you haven't lost your feistiness, love. Well, hello there Toby. How are you?" "Hey, Jareth! Can we go to your castle!?" "Toby, don't talk to him!" "Sarah, what's wrong? Do you not trust me?" Jareth said, feigning a look of shock on his face. "Think long and hard about that one, you dumbass." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. Jareth stared at her for a long moment, tempting her to say another angry quip, but she kept quiet this time, and stared right back at him. He turned back to Toby and said "Toby, since you asked me to take your sister away, I'm going to do just that. But there are certain rules in the Labyrinth. For example, someone as young as you isn't allowed to solve it. But don't worry, I have a surprise in store for you." "Jareth, you are not taking me away just because a six year old child asked you to!!" "Sarah. We play by my rules, not your's. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my home. 


End file.
